La alianza
by Atziri009
Summary: Splinter y Destructor han desaparecido por culpa de un nuevo enemigo, ahora ambos clanes tendrán que aliarse para recuperar a sus lideres y derrotar al enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola volví con una nueva historia, ya tenia tiempo que quería publicarla.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

Era una noche normal en las alcantarillas, todos hacían lo de costumbre. Leo se encontraba en su habitación, Rafa leyendo un comic en la sala, Mikey comiendo pizza mientras jugaba videojuegos, y Donnie en su laboratorio.

-Es hora de patrullar-Leo salió de su habitación con sus katanas. Al momento sus hermanos ya estaban listos para salir pero

-Hijos míos-Splinter los detuvo-tengan cuidado dijo serio pero ala vez preocupado

-Tranquilo sensei-Rafa hablo

-De acuerdo-suspiro-pueden irse-pensando-pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar-se dirigió al dojo a meditar

EN LA SUPERFICIE

-Oye Leo-Mikey hablo

-¿Que pasa Mikey?

-¿Podemos ir al restaurante de Murakami?

-No

-No seas amargado Bobonardo-Rafa dijo

-No

-Vamos Leo-Donnie dijo esta vez-no hay rastro del clan del pie, de los krang ni siquiera de los dragones purpura

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!-Mikey dijo en un tono suplicante

-Esta bien

-Si-los tres dijeron

EN LA CEDE DEL CLAN DEL PIE

-Niña, cálmate-Xever le ordeno a Karai

-No. No es normal que desaparezca-dijo la kunoichi alterada

-Tiene razón-hablo Tiger claw-no es normal que el maestro Destructor desaparezca

-¿Que sugieren?, ir a buscarlo

Karai, Tiger claw y Rahza intercambiaron miradas era clara la respuesta

-Tiger claw vendrás con migo, Xever con algunos robo-pies al igual que Bradford-ordeno Karai

-Alto, alto ¿Quién te puso a cargo?-dijo Xever desafiante

-Escúchame bien...

-Basta los dos-Tiger claw interrumpió-no es momento de ponerse a discutir. Cuando encontremos al maestro Destructor se pueden asesinar

-¡Bien!-ambos se fulminaban con la mirada

**¿Quieren que la continúe?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 2. Siento haber tardado tanto**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

EN EL RESTAURANTE DE MURAKAMI

-Aquí tienen, pizza guiosa(no se si se escriba así)-Murakami les entrego la orden

-Gracias Murakami-Mikey la tomo

-No hay de que, Miguel Ángel

-Hasta luego-los chicos salieron del restaurante y subieron al techo

-Regresemos a la alcantarilla-Leo ordeno

-Eres un amargado-Rafa dijo

-Oigan chicos miren-Mikey señalo al edificio de alado donde se encontraban Karai y Tiger claw

-Dulces para mis nudillos-Rafa alzo su mano en forma de puño a la altura de su rostro

-Alto Rafa tenemos que regresar a la guarida

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿LEO?!

-Rafa por una vez hazme cazo

-Bien-frunció el ceño

-Vámonos...-Leo no pudo terminar la frase ya que varios robo-pies los rodearon

-Vaya, vaya, parece que, hoy podre aplastar tortugas-cara de pez salió de las sombras

EN OTRO EDIFICIO

-Niña-Tiger claw llamo la atención de Karai

-¿Que?-se acerco a el

-Tiene el aroma del maestro Destructor-le mostro un trozo de tela azul claro-y a fresa

-Ahora hay que...-Karai no pudo terminar ya que el sonido de una batalla la interrumpió-Xever-susurro con enojo

-Deberíamos ir-Tiger claw volteo hacia donde la batalla

-Si deberíamos ir-Karai también volteo a ver la batalla

-Pero no iremos, ¿verdad?-miro a Karai

-No quiero ver como Rafael, le da una paliza a Xever

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Splinter se encontraba meditando asta que sintió una presencia, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala

-¿Quien eres? y ¿Qué quieres?-al no obtener respuesta, Splinter se puso en posición de ataque

-A pasado tiempo Yoshi-una voz muy familiar se hizo presente

-Natsuki-Splinter sintió como un pequeño dardo caía en su cuello

-Tu y Saki mataron a mi hermana, ahora me vengare-la mujer era de tez clara, ojos ambar, estatura media parecida un poco a Tang Shen y vestía con un kimono azul con florecillas verdes

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Splinter antes de desmallarse


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 4**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

-Te are brocheta de pescado-Rafa golpeo a Cara de pez, este callo

-¡XEVER!-Karai y Tiger claw interrumpieron la batalla

-¡¿QUE QUIERES MOCOSA?!

Karai no dijo nada, solo arrojo una bomba de humo. Al dispirsarse

-¿Que rayos fue eso?-Donnie pregunto confundido

-No lo se bro, no lo se-Mikey contesto igualmente confundido

-Regresemos a la alcantarilla-Leo ordeno

EN LA CEDE DEL PIE

-¿Que crees que hacias?-Karai le grito a Xever

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones ¡MOCOSA!-fue Xever quien grito esta vez

-¡YA VASTA LOS DOS-Tiger claw interfirio-¡EL MAESTRO DESTRUCTO DESAPARECIO Y SE PORTAN COMO NIÑOS!-finalizo

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE NEW YORK

-¡DESPIERTENLOS!-la misma mujer grito

una joven no mayor de 15 años tez morena clara, estatura media, ojos grises, peli-negra largo lacio, con las puntas pintadas de blanco y un mechon en su frente igualmente blanco, vestia, con un trje negro a exepcion de un sinturon de color plata, que llebaba un jute y el simbolo de una media luna. Tomo una cubeta con agua, arrojo el contenido a una celda en la cual una rata mutante se encontraba desmayado y encadenado. Por otro lado, ota joven de no mas de 15 años, tez clara, unos centimetros mas baja que la anterior, ojos verde claro, de cabello rubio largo, vestia lo mismo a exepcion de su arma que es una kusarifundo, hizo lo mismo pero en una celda que se encontraba aldo de la anterior pero un hombre con armadura se encontraba en esta.

-¡RETIRENCE!-grito al ver que ambos individuos despertaban, ambas salieron

-¿Pero que...-Splinter no pudo terminar ya que

-Hola Yoshi

-¡¿Natsuki?!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA?!-Destructor grito furioso

-Hola Saki. Tanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrio con malicia

-Natzuki-gruño-¿que quieres?

-Saki, crei que eras mas inteligente-miro a ambos con odio-venganza-se hacerco Splinter-no fue facil encontrarte, incluso llege a pensar que estabas muerto

-¿Como me encontraste?-pregunto serio

-¡SLASH!-grito-el sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra tu escondite-le sonrio maliciosamente-y tus hijos

-¿Me llamo maestra Natsuki?-Slash aparecio

-Si, dile a Alopex que reuna a todos-se acerco a la puerta-empezare por lo que amas-miro a Destructor-y recuperare a mi sobrina-salio junto a Slash

Ambos quedaron en shok ante estas palabras

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Cielo: gracias por tus comentarios :D y continuare con mis historias asta el final**

**Karai-108: muchas gracias por comentar y si habra Leonarai :3**

**nelcysarmiento03: gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste** **:D**

**nina14j: gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola volví, siento haber tardado pero bueno... Ya estoy aquí y este es el capitulo 4 error de dedo...jejeje...**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la guarida no sin antes encontrarse a la peli-naranja y al jugador de hockey

-¡Hey! ¡chicos!-April que la habían encontrado mientras llegaban llamo la atención de sus amigos

-¿Que sucede?-Donnie pregunto

-Miren esto-les mostro un dardo

-¿Que hace eso aquí?-pregunto esta vez Rafael

-No lo se, tal vez sensei practicaba alguna técnica-Mikey respondió los presentes lo miraron serio

-No debe ser-Casey hablo

-Pero, no es nuestro-Donnie examino el objeto-tiene un...-Donnie no pudo continuar ya que

-Es mío-una voz femenina se hizo presente desde las sombras

Rápidamente todos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Tranquilos-una mujer con kimono apareció ante sus ojos

-¡¿Quien rayos eres tu?!-Rafael pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Mi nombre es Natsuki

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-dijo de la misma manera

-Yoshi no te enseño que es unas falta de respeto hablarle ala gente que no conoces de tu-dijo con cierto tono burlón

El temperamental de los Hamato se lanzo a atacar a la mujer pero esta lo esquivo, golpeando a Rafa en el caparazon, barrio la pierna y callo para finalmente patearlo y que este se estrellara contra la pared y perder el conocimiento. Los chicos y April se sorprendieron , ¿como era posible que aya vencido a Rafa fácilmente?

-Inmovilizalo-hablo y una joven peli-negra de ojos grises salio de entre las sombras

La peli-negra se acerco a Rafael con esposas en mano, pero un tessen golpeo sus manos haciendo que soltara las esposas, miro a la dueña del arma, sonrio y saco su jute estaba lista para atacar

-Nicole-interrumpió a su estudiante molesta-apegate a mis ordenes

-Si maestra Natsuki-hizo una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia

-Janet-una rubia de cabellera larga y ojos verde claro salió de las sombras-te encargaras del de bandana naranja

-Si maestra Natsuki-hizo una reverencia

-Slash-hizo lo mismo-te encargaras del de banda morada y azul

-Si maestra-al ver a la ex mascota de Rafa, las tortugas, Casey y April se sorprendieron

-Alopex te encargaras del chico y la pelirroja-la nombrada se hizo presente

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, sin embargo Rafa comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, rápidamente pateo a la chica de ojos grises y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Nicole, encárgate de el-dijo sin importancia

-Si, maestra

Pronto una gran lucha iba a iniciar...

**Espero que les aya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

-Alopex-Slash llamo su atención

-¿Que quieres?-respondió cortante

-Yo me encargo de La chica y el chimuelo

-Has lo que quieras-se cruzo de brazos acercándose lentamente a su nuevo objetivo

Slash comenzó a atacar a Casey, este los esquivo con facilidad ya que los golpes de su ponente no eran muy rápidos. April se integro a la pelea a pesar de no ser tan rápido le estaba dando una buena batalla a la chica y al jugador de hockey, April bloqueo un golpe con su tessen que se dirigía a su rostro sin embargo este como si leyera sus movimientos barrio su pierna causando que la chica cayera, apunto de darle el golpe final su amigo interfirió golpeando el caparazón de Slash con un palo de hockey, en consecuencia este se partió y para la mala suerte de Casey la tortuga golpeo su rostro con tal fuerza que el chico salio volando un par de metros, Slash giro su cabeza en dirección a la chica que al instante sintio como el filo de el arma rosaba su mejilla. Toco su mejilla y pudo notar que el arma le causo una ligera contada, lo suficiente para estallar en furia y atacar con seriedad a la joven pelinaranja.

Mikey bloqueaba los golpes de la chica de ojos verdes que en su mayoría eran patadas, la tortuga de bandana naranja debuto una patada que se dirigía directo a su costado, hizo un movimiento rápido, derribando a su oponente apunto de golpearla con sus nunchakus al mismo instante que la chica hizo lo mismo con su kusarifundo provocando que las cadenas de sus armas se entrelazaran. Janet jalo su arma, Mikey perdió el equilibrio y callo en sima de la chica, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Mikey sintió su rostro...¿caliente?, pero, ¿por que?, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas pensando el porque, algo que su oponente aprovecho, tirando un golpe hacia su rostro.

Alopex miraba a sus oponentes aun con los brazos cruzados mientras los dos mutantes sacaban sus armas, el primero en atacar fue Leo, Alopex solo lo miraba seria cosa que sorprendió a la tortuga, pensando que seria fácil ganar, al momento de levantar su katana para causar un daño en su rostro sintió como su arma no se movía al mirar la punta de la misma, su oponente la detenía como si nada. Leo levanto la katana que tenia libre tratando de repetir la misma acción consiguiendo el mismo resultado, ahora la mutante sujetaba ambas katanas, golpeo a Leo en el estomago con su pies, pero, el mutante no soltaba sus armas a pesar de la fuerza del golpe, Donnie se dirigía a la mutante con su bo, trato de golpearla en el rostro, Alopex jalo las katanas hacia ella y en consecuencia a el líder, Donnie golpeo a Leo, Alopex se tiro de espaldas, clavando las armas en el piso, coloco ambos pies en el estomago de la tortuga y lo arrojo, rápidamente se puso de pie cubriendo su rostro del bo, el genio comenzaba a atacar, su oponente era rápida eso tenia que admitirlo, esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. Leonardo rápidamente fue a ayudar a su hermano.

La vibración del choque de las sais de Rafa y el jute de la chica pelinegra, ambos mirándose fijamente pudiendo sentir como luchaban para que el otro retrocediera. Nicole miraba a la tortuga desafiante, Rafa solo la miraba con cierto enojo pudiendo detectar un toque de burla en su mirada cosa que lo irrito, separo sus sais de el jute de la chica, trato de golpearla con el mango de su arma fallando solo por unos cuantos milímetros, la chica dio un giro, la punta de su arma iba directo a el cuello de Rafa antes de siquiera darse cuenta, la tortuga sujetaba su muñeca, una de las sais de el mutante se encontraba a solo un pequeño espacio de distancia del cuello de la chica.

-Nada mal-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado

-Lastima no poder decir lo mismo-dijo mofándose de la chica quien se limito a mirarlo con desprecio pero esto no se iba a quedar así, trago saliva, golpeo con su rodilla el estomago de Rafa lo que provoco que soltara la muñeca de la chica con su otra mano aparto la sai de Rafa

-Ahora comenzaremos la verdadera pelea-dijo tranquila

Casey y April respiraban con gran dificultad

-Peliroja-susurro el chico con dificultad

-Eh?

-Tengo una idea, espera la señal y tírate al suelo

-Pero, ¿cual es la señal?-dijo un tanto confundida

-Lo sabrás cuando la escuches-Casey se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Rafa

-¡Espera Casey!

-Valla, que hombre-susurro Slash al ver la escena, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto Slash ataco, dio un golpe April cubrió su rostro con su tessen sin embargo el impacto del golpe hizo que su arma saliera volando

-¡April!-Casey grito, tanto la chica como el mutante miraron a el pelinegro, que sujetaba un palo de hockey y barias esferas blancas-ahora-April se tiro boca abajo, Casey comenzó a golpear las esferas con el palo, todos en dirección a Slash.

El menor de los Hamato miro hacia sus amigos al igual que su oponente. Slash esquivaba las pequeños esferas con dificultad. Una de ellas golpeo su rostro de la esfera salio una pequeña nube gris, comenzó a estornudar al momento en el que bajo la guardia Casey lanzo mas rápido las esferas.

Janet miro el combate que tenia Nicole al no tener gran distancia-Nicole-la nombrada paro su pelea con la tortuga temperamental y miro a su compañera, esta hizo un ademan con la mano en dirección a Mikey mientras retrocedía y miro a Slash dando a entender que lo llevara asta el. Nicole entendió, corrió hacia Mikey quien seguía distraído, golpeo su caparazón acercándolo a Slash seguido de una serie de golpes tomando el lugar de Slash, Casey al darse cuenta se detuvo al instante de que Mikey callo al suelo.

-¡MIKEY!-gritaron Casey, Rafa y April esto llamo la atención de todos.

Rafael al ver eso corrió a atacar a Nicole. Ya no importaba que fuera una chica nadie absolutamente NADIE dañaba su hermano. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar una lluvia de golpes por parte de Rafa la sorprendió evadiendo los primeros golpes los demás no los pudo evitar.

April y Casey fueron a auxiliar al menor ya que Donnie y Leo tenían sus propios problemas con una oponente que no había sudado ni una gota mientras que los dos mutantes ya estaban cansados.

Janet al ver a su amiga siendo apaleada por el temperamental de los Hamato poso su vista a Slash que se recuperaba de el impacto de las esferas sin embargo a Mikey le había tocado lo peor, se acerco sigilosamente a su compañero-encárgate de el chico cuando yo comience a atacar a la peliroja, ¿entiendes?-Slash solo actinio algo molesto. Janet tomo de la coleta a April haciendo que cayera de espaldas a tiempo para evitar un golpe por parte de la rubia. Antes de poder sacar su arma Janet la haba sujetado del brazo dando un golpe a la garganta de April lo que causo que comenzara a toser. Casey trato de acercarse a su amiga pero Slash se interpuso en su camino.

Janet dejo a April aun tosiendo en el piso, saco una navaja de su cinturón en camino hacia Mikey, la coloco en el cuello del mutante aun inconsciente-¡ALTO!-grito, todos los presentes a excepción de April que apenas recobraba el aire la miraron-¡suelten sus armas!-pasaron algunos segundos sin obtener resultados, al notar esto corto ligeramente el cuello de la tortuga.

-¡SUÉLTALO!-Rafa le grito

-¡No!-Rafa se acerco a la rubia esta hizo otro corte al cuello de Mikey solo que un poco mas profundo lo suficiente para que brotara un poco de sangre al ver esto Rafa se detuvo, apretó el mango de sus sais para finalmente soltarlas, lo mismo hicieron sus hermanos y amigos

-Inmovilicenlos-Natsuki salio de entre las sombras y así lo hicieron incluyendo a Mikey

-¿Estas bien?-Janet se acerco a Nicole que tenia un golpe visible en la mejilla derecha con el labio sangrando

-Si-respondió molesta.

**Asta aquí, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? espero les aya gustado**

**¿Les gustaría que aya MikeyxRenet y MonalisaxRafa o sigo con lo que tengo planeado?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de las rejas siendo goleadas invadía el "calabozo" de ambos prisioneros, haciendo que la meditación del roedor sea mas difícil.

-No servirá-dijo con calma el roedor tratando de mantener la concentración-ya lo has intentado antes...y recuerdas que paso ¿cierto?, estoy seguro que volverá a pasar-finalizo de la misma manera

-¡CÁLLATE!-paro de tirar golpes a los barrotes que seguían intactos, a pesar de la fuerza y la cantidad de los mismos. El roedor dio un suspiro que dejo escapar una pequeña parte de su frustración. Prefería no empezar una discusión. El sonido volvió a hacerse presente solo que esta vez con mas intensidad y clara desesperación por romper los barrotes y matar a quien lo había encerrado en ese lugar.

El ruido de la puerta fue ahora quien interrumpió el irritante sonido, dejando ver a un pequeño azabache de tez morena clara, ojos color miel, que no aparentaba mas de diez años, entro dando un pequeño respiro, teniendo un sorbete en la mano derecha-por favor-dijo al fin acercándose a la celda de Destructor asta quedar en frente de la misma-deja de hacer eso-pidió casi suplicante-me duele la cabeza

-¡SILENCIO MOCOSO!-volvió a golpear los barrotes haciendo que el pequeño diera un pequeño salto hacia tras. Harto, el pequeño azabache tomo una gran bocanada de aire y posiciono el sorbete rápidamente en su boca, expulsando el aire contenido en sus mejillas para final mente sacar un dardo tranquilizador del sorbete, dando en su objetivo: el cuello de Destructor, el mencionado comenzó a sentir los efectos poco a poco haciendo que sus ataques fueran mas lentos y torpes para caer el suelo ya "dormido", el azabache movió ligeramente su cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto al maestro rata sin dejar de ver a Destructor

-Si-respondió

-Es la tercera vez que tengo que hacer eso-señalo al líder del clan del pie al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida, al llegar a la puerta dio un ultimo vistazo a los dos maestros y salio sin mas.

* * *

-Te felicito, Janet-hablo Natsuki

-Gracias maestra Natsuki-hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Nicole-miro molesta a su estudiante-esperaba mas de ti-dio vuelta mirando a los cuatro mutantes y a los dos adolescentes-es hora de irnos-camino hacia la salida-¡muévanse!...y no quiero que estén consientes en el camino.

-Si maestra-cada uno dio un golpe sortero a los miembros del clan Hamato dejándolos inconscientes. Slash cargo a Rafa con cierto cuidado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus compañeros, sin embargo ignoro sus miradas para después cargar a Casey con brusquedad haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, Alopex cargo a Leo sin tomar mucha importancia de este, Janet cargo a Mikey con dificultad y Nicole a Donnie con ayuda.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?-pregunto Alopex mirando a la peliroja

-No lo se, pero este-hablo Nicole refiriéndose a Donnie-pesa mucho

-El también-hablo la rubia mirando sobre su hombro a la tortuga de bandana naranja que lo cargaba en la espalda

-Dejen de quejarse-Alopex tomo con el otro brazo a la peliroja-vamos-todos comenzaron a irse a la superficie

* * *

-Percibo su olor-dijo serio Tiger claw, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes

-¿Donde?-pregunto de igual manera la kunoichi del clan del pie

-Por aya-señalo donde algunas sombras se movían con agilidad

-Si, yo también lo huelo-hablo Rahzar

-¿Que esperan? muévanse-Karai salto al siguiente edificio siendo seguida por Tiger claw, Rahzar y cara de pez. Rápidamente se encontraron con sujetos desconocidos que cargaban inconscientes a sus enemigos. Karai miro a la mujer por un par de segundos había algo extrañamente familiar en ella sin prestarle mucha atención, poso su mirada en sus aliados quienes mantenían un rostro serio ante la presencia de esos sujetos.

-Niña-Tiger claw hablo sin dejar de ver a, seguramente, nuevos enemigos-tienen la esencia del maestro Destructor-frunció el ceño llevando su vista a uno de esos sujetos, para ser mas preciso; Alopex quien se mantenía sin ninguna tipo de emoción en su rostro.

La mujer que vestía el kimono dio un par de pasos quedando frente a Karai-Es un gusto volver a verte...Miwa-dio una sonrisa causando un escalofrío en la kunoichi.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto hostil. La mujer solo rió por lo bajo, mostrando una sonrisa amplia

-Mi nombre es Natzuki...-un gruñido de molestia y sorpresa hizo que los presentes miraran a un Leonardo en posición de ataque en frente de Alopex quien adopto la misma pose soltando a April que callo boca abajo soltando un quejido. Karai rió por lo bajo después de todo;la chica no era de su agrado, Xever dio una carcajada;le gustaba ver como lastimaban a la gente y esa mocosa no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, mientas que los otros dos mantenían sus expresiones serias.

Tiger claw, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera quien acintio, repitiendo lo mismo con Rahar obteniendo el mismo resultado, para mirar por ultimo a su compañero quien solo rodó los ojos con fastidio, entendiendo lo que sus compañeros planeaban.

El tigre mutante detuvo un golpe que iba en dirección a la tortuga quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena en frente de el, al ver esto Janet, Nicole soltaron bruscamente a los dos mutantes para dirigirse a atacar siendo detenidas por Xever y Karai. Slash tiro a Casey y coloco a Rafa en lugar alejado de la futura batalla.


End file.
